


Gala Event

by Icalynn



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Lex are seniors at Excelsior Prep and Bruce goes home with Lex to attend the LuthorCorp's Christmas Gala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gala Event

**Author's Note:**

> A little Brex written for Mkitty3

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," I growled through clenched teeth, forcing a smile to my face.

"I'll make it up to you," he drawled as he leaned closer to me, his warm breath tickling my neck, sending a current of pleasure straight to my groin. "It's only a small function."

"I wouldn't call LuthorCorp's Christmas Gala a small function." I snapped as he chuckled into my ear and I pulled away from him and headed for the closest exit.

"Then you should see the Summer Gala," he stated as he followed after me. "Bruce," he groaned and I glanced at him quickly before stepping out onto the empty balcony.

"I rather be back at Excelsior Prep," I deadpanned as I pulled my suit jacket tighter around my body, the cold air biting at my skin.

"It's not that bad this year," he sighed as he huddled closer to me, trying to stay warm on this cold night. "You're here."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of compliment?" I grated, my feigned annoyance fading.

"Bruce," He urged. "Let's go back in and talk about it."

"I rather talk about it here," I shrugged as he groaned in reply. "Lex," I warned and he glared at me.

"It's freezing out here," he hissed. "And if you didn't notice, I don't have a thick head like you."

I smirked at his remark and leaned against him. "I can think of a way to warm you up," I suggested as I ran my hand over his bare scalp and he shivered in response.

"And what would that be?" He challenged as I grinned in reply. In one fluid motion I had him pinned up against the wall and I pressed into him, our heated bodies rising in temperature.

"A little body contact," I groaned, my lips hovering over his. 

"I don't see any mistletoe," he commented as he squirmed under me, his hips rising up to meet mine.

I hissed slightly at the contact and leaned in more to brush my lips against his. "I don't need mistletoe," I stated as I nipped at his lips, tugging lightly on his lower lip.

"Bruce," he gasped as he slipped his tongue against mine. "Seems like the party is starting to heat up."

"And here I thought it would be boring," I groaned as pressed him harder against the stones and I kissed him with more urgency, winding my arms around his body.

"Not. Any. More." Lex gasped in between kisses and I couldn't agree more. My body was on fire, the cold air no longer affecting me.

"Good." I purred as I snaked my hand down between us and cupped his erection through the silky fabric of his suit.

"Bruce," he hissed as I slowly dragged my fingers over his hard shaft.

"Yes?" I grinned as I nipped at his lips, sucking on his lower lip slightly before I thrust my hips against his. Our erections trapped deliciously under our best suits.

"Let's go in," he whimpered as he thrust his hips against mine, rubbing our erections together, so rough and erotic.

"No," I growled as I pressed my mouth against his, slipping my tongue against his. The thrill of being caught heightened the sensations. "Lex," I groaned into his mouth.

"God, Bruce, if my father finds us," he panted as we continued to rock against each other.

"Don't worry," I whispered, dipping my hand into his pants and grabbing his thick cock. "I'll protect you," I reassured as he slowly began to fuck my hand.

"Bastard," he moaned, bracing himself against me as I continued to pump him. I trailed kisses down his neck until I bit into the soft juncture of his neck and he came in my hand.

I smiled as I pulled away slightly, his body trembling with aftershocks of his orgasm. "Nice?" I grinned as I lifted my hand and licked his bitter semen off my hand.

He only groaned in response, closing his eyes as he tried to collect himself. "Bastard," he repeated, licking his lips.

I leaned in and kissed his moist lips. "Let's go back in."

He leered at me and acquiesced after a slight pause. "After you."

"Always my dear Lex," I grinned as we went back into the party, knowing fully that he would make me pay for this later. My body twitched in anticipation, I can't wait.


End file.
